Talk:When Wills Collide
Testimonials Duo'd as 90Blu/Sch and 90 Mnk/dnc. Blu super tanked all 4 while we focused down Portia very quickly. After she died we wiped, reraised, healed to full and 2hred Ragelise > clone > Larzos. Was very easy win 1st try with no real strategy besides zerging and reraise. smudgey Duo'd RDM90/SCH41 and BLM76/WHM38. Entered as BLM and cast RR and buffs, rested to full. RDM used Manifestation Gravity on the Spitewardens and then Chainspell nuked Ragelise along with BLM. Once Ragelise was defeated we wiped on ramp as planned. We RR'd, buffed and waited for Weakness to wear off, after we rested to full RDM used Manifestation Gravity on the Spitewardens again, BLM used Manafont and nuked Portia down with RDM help. After Portia was defeated RDM tanked Fourth Spitewarden and Larzos. Fourth Spitewarden used Essence Jack on BLM 2 or 3 times. At this point BLM was out of MP. After Fourth Spitewarden died BLM rested up while RDM continued to tank Larzos. BLM started nuking Larzos as we were running out of time, he had hate on BLM at this point so RDM casted Gravity on him but Larzos seemed to stay in the center as BLM ran around nuking. Defeated this fight with a little over a minute to spare. Very close indeed. (Can't explain anything to save my life but hopefully you get the gist of it~ The BLM) Luciana 04:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *hard to believe the above comment :P we lost a few times with different setups (rdm, blm, nin; but blm never casted any nukes :P idk why he left party right after). Won with Smnx2 and Rdm. I kited galka and clone with gravity and bind, tried to get pld too but he wouldn't leave the Dnc's side. Smn's went crazy on Dnc with BloodPacts (shiva and garuda). Killed dnc and almost had pld but whiped at entrance. Reraised, healed to full and went again. I kited galka and clone until PLD was dead, then they killed the clone, and then we all went crazy on galka. I chainspelled and they kept on with bloodpacts. If you have RR and whipe at entrance this fight is easy, just make sure to kill the dnc asap to avoid Doom -Defiledsickness *Just duoed using the same strategy as above except with RDM89/SCH44 and BLM90/RDM45. We had some trouble with the Fourth Spitewarden since gravity wore off sooner than the rest so we killed it first on our third run and it went pretty smooth from there. The order we killed in was Fourth Spitewarden / Portia / Ragelise / Larzos. After Chainspell ended, RDM focused on keeping hate/kiting/binding the two spitewardens while BLM gravity soloed one each time with help from RDM sometimes with nukes/refreshII/cure for convert. Won with 10 minutes remaining. Good luck to those that try this strategy! --Vagrua 23:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC). Beat by a Team of 4 - the heroic SAM90 Razorback, the filigree SAM86 Hamamelis, the dexterous RDM85 Mixxey and myself as WHM86. You can die towards the ramp and reraise without getting aggro. We entered and meditated for 3 full cycles till recast was back. One of the SAMs engaged Portia and one engaged my clone. The RDM used Gravity on Ragelise and I as WHM/NIN Flashed Larzos. Gravity landed no problem and Larzos hits REALLY slow - anyone sub /NIN can tank him easy. Our SAMs then continued to go all out on their targets. Portia went down easy but Ragelise somehow shares hate with her, trying to protect her. Also my clone came back to me, despite the massive hate the SAM should have had - so maybe your clone has a special hate towards you. Portia got AOE doom off and hit out far away RDM with it, so maybe conal. As our RDM died from Doom and my clone hit me hard we decided to wipe at the ramp. I want to note that you don´t want to go all naked, the clones h2h damage was still good. I would much rather have prefered entering with a Staff equipped. We reraised without a problem and killed off Ragelise and finally Larzos. Larzoz has a 2hr animation but for all we could see it was not 100 Fists. --Lyramion 01:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd. 90MNK/NIN 90RDM/BLM 90WHM/RDM. All used Instant Scroll of Reraise at start. Went in and aggroed them all. RDM casted gravity on the Ragelise and bind on Larzos. Tanked Portia, at some point RDM did lose hate on Ragelise and came to fight me instead (assumed shared hate?). Portia used Melancholy Jig and I wasn't able to remove in time so we died at the entrance. Reraised. Re-aggro and fought Ragelise. RDM casted gravity on Fourth Spitewarden. Hate was kinda loose on Fourth Spitewarden, so proceeded to kill that first. Used Essence Jack on RDM (they entered BC first). Then finished up on the Larzos. 20min fight. (With a good healer shadows are not really needed. I counterstance tanked the fight with the use of Perfect Counter if my HP went under 1k.) --Myinre 05:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Screamed through this as BLU/NIN (me) at 90, BLU/NIN RDM/BLM SCH/RDM all at 85. I brought meds for myself, probably didn't need them (except to just save a bit of time), even showed where we'd all gotten rusty and the only people that died were the Spitewardens. #4 > Ragelise > Larzos > Portia, had the SCH and RDM sharing the job of kiting whoever wasn't being fought. Ridiculously easy battle if you don't start getting jittery over fighting four at once. We didn't even see Essence Jack go off, and by the time Portia got round to Melancholy Jig, one of us was halfway through a self-skillchain so it didn't matter. --Lucinus 08:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *The above advice is faulty!!! DO NOT under any circumstances try to do Portia last, espc. do not try to kite her or Ragelise. They will move to join one another. Advice: Sequence is Spitewarden, Portia, Raglise, Larzos. Fight at door, if pos, so u can wipe and RR. Aphugel 00:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Killed with SAM/NIN, MNK/WAR, 2boxed WHM, SCH/RDM, BRD/WHM. Did Portia>>Ragelise>>Fourth>>Larzos. BRD entered with funny hat and manteel and staff. SCH opened with Graviga and kited with Desert Boots while the rest of the team went to work on Portia. Portia barely had any time to react - or do anything at all- as the SAM did almost 6000 damage through his self-SC. With Portia down and not curing anyone the fight became fairly straightforward. Mifaco 00:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Trioed with 90WHM/SCH (me), 90RDM/SCH, and 90MNK/NIN. I don't recommend using counterstance at least until Portia and Ragelise are dead. Ragelise killed our MNK tank with ~1200 HP with one WS. Staff WSs on the 4th Spitewarden and Larzos don't seem as dangerous, but by the time we fought them our MNK wasn't using Counterstance anymore. We had to wipe and restart after the MNK died. On our 2nd attempt, our RDM opened with Manifestation -> Gravity and then Chainspell nuked Ragelise. The MNK used Hundred Fists on Portia then moved on to the 4th Spitewarden. He should have finished off Ragelise, who was left with about 15% HP after the RDM ran out of MP, but our RDM was able to kite him just fine and eventually got enough MP back to finish him off. The 4th and Larzos went down without much trouble. Killing all 4 on our 2nd attempt after RR only took about 4 minutes. --Madranta 00:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Trio'd as WAR/SAM WAR/SAM and WHM/BLM. Meditated to 180 TP and ran in to pull, pulling them to the door. Opened the fight with Fully buffed (Berserk, Aggressor, Blood Rage, Mighty Strikes, Warrior's Charge) Sekkanoki Fell Cleave > Fell Cleave. Instantly killed both Portia and the Fourth Spitewarden. Other WAR used their Sekkanoki Fell Cleave > Fell Cleave, slightly lagged behind, dropping both Larzos and Ragelise to 1% each, and a melee killed each before Larzos could begin attacking after he used hundred fists. Insanely easy, only 1 Cure VI and V were used throughout the fight. --Erikthecleric 08/11/11 Basic Strat and to the Point Kite galka, supertank it and kill down the other 3. Start with Portia>>Ragelise>>Fourth warden>>Larzos. Done with 90 Rdm Whm Blm & Mnk (FYI - do not counterstance). --Endlesspath 09:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just duo'd with a 90SAM/BLU(Kerokun) and a 90WHM/RDM. Used supertank strategy, so only engaged one at a time. Cocoon helped a lot, and killed Portia > Ragelise > Fourth warden > Larzos.Kyofooyo 04:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The fourth spitewarden This page has TWO very different, misleading things. It says the fourth spitewarden copies one person in the party's appearance, job, and the type of weapon they're using, and gain access to the weaponskills of the weapon (not necessarily the ones the job can use, so theoretically, a blue mage with no weapons equipped will start using hand-to-hand skills and blue magic). That I believe. It says the spitewarden doesn't gain stats from the gear the copied party member is wearing. Now AFTER that, it says it suggests ALL party members enter naked to prevent any stat boosts from gear of the fourth spitewarden. I haven't done this fight, but I seriously DOUBT that, especially since it contradicts the statement about it not copying your stats from gear or anything like that. This sounds like old Maat advice, in that people suggested you go in naked, because he copies your stats from gear, which wasn't true. Maat doesn't gain your stats, so going in naked didn't matter. Back to the point, this sounds like the Maat fight (except you're fighting a few other bosses along with the spitewarden who has some of Maat's traits), and given what I've seen in the game, I doubt SE would design a fight where a boss would copy your stats and gear. I'm sure he just copies your appearance, and gives abilities/spells appropriate to what you have equipped. But why are there two wildly different, contradictory statements on this page? I'd remove it, but I haven't actually done this fight before, so I can't say myself. But this needs to be cleared up. --Sabishii 18:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've cleaned this up myself. Considering #4 uses Ebon DD-gear from the waist down and only seems to copy your top half, my suspicion is that it's just aesthetics (not to mention the sheer problems SE would encounter in coding, and making the servers scream, if #4 was going to be an exact carbon copy down to gear boosts). When I did the fight, we went in in dinner-suits for aesthetics over seeing naked-armour (due to people worrying) and general uniformity of gear. More's the point, advising players to fight a Hand-to-Hand #4 is just dodgy information when we consider the huge number of multi-hit WS to which Hand-to-Hand gives access. I've advised a Staff instead, on the basis that although it does have AoE WS (Earth Crusher and Cataclysm), it doesn't have anything multi-hit. --Lucinus 08:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The Fourth Spitewarden definitely does not copy your job. Mine was completely unable to cast magic, yet had access to Cataclysm even though it copied a BLU/NIN. Additionally, I didn't get to check this because I wanted to play a very elaborate practical joke, but it appears that if the copied player has two weapons equipped (from Dual Wield) the Spitewarden will also have two weapons, effectively making it possible to give your Spitewarden the Dual Wield trait. I haven't seen it copy any other Job Traits (like Double Attack), though. --Eremes 20:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC)